


Promises Are Lies Not Yet Told

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Consequences, Fall era, Implied Torture, Kissing, M/M, Secret Lovers, Submissive!Gadreel, dom!Lucifer, implied d/s dynamics, pre fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: When Lucifer comes to corrupt Adam and Eve, Gadreel is standing guard. And as much as he knows he really shouldn’t let Lucifer into the Garden,- Heaven forbid!- he can’t deny a direct order from his Dominant lover.





	Promises Are Lies Not Yet Told

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhisperingMagpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingMagpie/gifts).



> So this is for the lovely @cravingsubjugation, my lovely Holosexual sibling who wanted this for the ANGST factor. They suggested I write this idea off of my prompts because I was wanting to write but not wanting to work on any of my projects. So. Um. Enjoy!!

Gadreel sighed and rolled out his shoulders as he paced the entrance to the Garden of Eden. He could hear the playful shouts of Adam and Eve within, and he finally took a seat on his chair. 

It was abnormally hot on Earth today, and he was not enjoying it. But he was here because he was ordered to. He was his Father’s Most Trusted angel, and he had a job to do. Guard Eden, and keep demons and the like out. 

Make sure no harm comes to the humans beyond his control. 

“Gadreel.” 

Gadreel turned, angel blade raised and robe flowing around him at the slight movement before relaxing slightly. “You shouldn’t be here,” he said. “If Michael or Raphael were to come-” 

“I’m fine, Gadreel,” Lucifer said, giving a small smile. He looked for worse since Father declared him Fallen and cast him down to Earth. 

“You sure?” Gadreel walked over to his lover, inspecting him carefully. “It’s so early, we usually don’t meet until the cover of night. What are you doing here?” 

Lucifer indulged Gadreel for a moment before stating his business. “I’m here to enter Eden.” 

“Lucifer,” Gadreel inhaled, closing his eyes. “Please. Don’t make me choose between duty and heart. I can’t let you in.” 

Lucifer’s hands cupped Gadreel’s face gently, rubbing his thumbs over his cheeks. “Please, love.” 

“Why?” Gadreel whispered. “Why are you asking me for this? You know I could be cast out too. Or worse, prison.” He didn’t dare open his eyes. He couldn’t. 

“I won’t let that happen,” Lucifer whispered back. “Please Gadreel.” 

“Why do you want to enter the Garden, Lucifer? You’ve already taken Lilith from Father,” Gadreel murmured. “Do you really wish to contort the other two into demons as well?” 

“I will not turn Adam and Eve into demons,” Lucifer said softly. “You have my word.” 

Gadreel inhaled sharply, his resolve slowly crumbling. “Please, don’t make me choose,” he whispered almost brokenly.

Lucifer sighed and took Gadreel in his arms. “I’ve always protected you, the best I can, haven’t I?” 

“Yes, Sir,” Gadreel whispered against Lucifer’s almost bare shoulder. He could feel his lover’s Grace brush against his tenderly. “Very well, too.” 

“I know this is difficult for you, but I’ll help take the brunt of any backlash against you.” Lucifer rocked him. 

“You promise?” Gadreel asked quietly. 

“I promise,” Lucifer murmured. “I’ll always come back for you. And if Father makes you Fall, we’ll run away together. I promise. You’re mine, Gadreel. Now and forever. And always.” 

Gadreel buried his head into Lucifer’s shoulder and tried to find that calm, inner strength that Lucifer always had, even when he knew that the archangel was terrified. 

Lucifer pressed a kiss to Gadreel’s temple. “Do you want me to order you?” he whispered softly. 

Gadreel took a deep breath before nodding. “Yes, please, Sir.” 

“So polite.” Lucifer withdrew and tilted Gadreel’s head up, kissing him softly. 

Gadreel sighed and wrapped his arms around Lucifer’s neck, kissing him back just as softly. He knew Lucifer would take care of him. Lucifer always took care of him, both in the bedroom and out. And Lucifer always knew that sometimes Gadreel enjoyed and needed to be ordered around, and when those moments were. 

The hot sun seemed to burn at their skin and time stood still as they held each other and kissed warmly. Gadreel forgot about being on duty, if he was honest. Here, in Lucifer’s arms, kissing him, his duty was to the Morning Star. 

“Gadreel,” Lucifer murmured lowly, his voice dropping to that tone that Gadreel joked was so much like Michael’s, “Let me into the Garden.” 

“Yes, Sir,” Gadreel sighed. 

With Gadreel’s spoken permission, Lucifer left Gadreel at his post and strode into the Garden. 

 

That was the last time they saw each other. Or, at least, that was the last time Lucifer saw Gadreel. 

Gadreel was forced to watch Lucifer be shoved into his prison in Hell, Michael’s strong face laced with pain and grim determination. He squirmed in the grips of Thaddeus and Amoriel, struggled to run towards the hole in the ground, and jump in. An eternity in prison didn’t sound too bad, not if he was with Lucifer. 

No one listened to him when he said that Lucifer tricked him. In a way, Lucifer hadn’t lied to him. The humans were just more self aware about things, and Gadreel, honestly, didn’t see what the bad thing was about that. But apparently it was. 

Michael carried out his sentence, as their Father left. And all because of him. 

Gadreel was sentenced to an eternity in Heaven’s prison. He begged for Michael to cast him out, to make him Fall, but Michael turned a deaf ear to it all and strode away to take care of Heaven. 

Thaddeus was all too happy about Gadreel’s sentence. 

 

That first night, Gadreel slammed his bloodied fists against the bricks of his cell, sobbing. 

“You promised!” he shouted to deaf ears, to a deaf Heaven. He yelled to an angel who could not hear him. “You promised me you’d protect me, take care of me! That you would help me! And you’re not here! Why did you lie to me?” 

After the first century, Gadreel stopped screaming whenever Thaddeus tortured him. 

After the first millennia, Gadreel stopped crying for Lucifer altogether. 

His lover had abandoned him, when Gadreel needed him the most. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
